Reunion?
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Beda kelas dan tingkatan disekolah tak membuat persahabatan yang mereka jalani berhenti ditengah jalan. Buktinya mereka masih bisa malakukan reuni sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun. Dan dia kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. /summary aneh/ ga pandai bikin summary/judul dan Summary tak nyambung dengan inti cerita/ Seventeen all Couple.


**Reunion?**

 **Cast**

All member Seventeen

 **Pairing**

Meanie

Seunghan

Verkwan

Soonhoon

Seoksol

 **Warning**

Mpreg! Typo! Absurd! Gaje! Yaoi!

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela, mengusik tidur panjangnya. Perlahan dirinya mulai membuka mata, dan meregangkan badannya. Menguap dengan lebar adalah kebiasaanya setiap bangun tidur. Puas dengan acara menguapnya, dia lalu duduk diatas ranjangnya sebentar guna menyesuaikan jiwanya. Kemudian bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sia tidurnya semalam.

Setelah mandi dan selesai berpakaian, Wonwoo berjalan menuruni tangga dengan ponsel ditangannya. Menaruh sebentar ponselnya diatas pantry, lalu membuat sereal dan segelas susu hangat untuk sarapannya.

Selesai membuat sarapan sederhana, dia membawanya kemeja makan dan memakan sarapannya disana. Sesekali dia akan mengecek ponselnya, dan membaca chat-an teman-temannya digrup.

* * *

 **Jihoon_Lee** : Hei acara hari ini jadikan?

 **Deka** : Tentu saja jadi hyung imut~

 **KwonHosh** : Yakkk berhenti menggoda 'calon istriku' kuda #emotmarah.

 **Jihoon_Lee** : Ehemmm siapa yang kau sebut calon istrimu Kwon?

 **KwonHosh** : Tentu saja kau Baby~ :*

 **iLChann** : Ewwwe Soonyoung hyung emotmu menjijikan hueeekk

 **JeongChoi** : Hei kalian berhentilah merusuh digrup. Acara hari ini tentu saja jadi Jihonnie, aku bahkan tidak membuka kafeku hari ini.

 **Jihoon_Lee** : Ahhh arraso eomma, kalau begitu aku dan Chan akan bersiap dulu dan berangkat kesana,

 **Seungkwanniee** : Aku akan datang setelah menjemput My Vernon di bandara eomma~

 **JeongChoi** : Baiklah Kwannie, hati-hati menyetirnya okay.

 **Seungkwannie** : Sippo Eomma (y)

 **Hao-err** : Aku dan Jun hyung sudah tiba dibandar Incheon,

 **JeongChoi** : Jinja? Kau mau eomma jemput sayang?

 **Hao-err** : Tidak perlu eomma, aku masih ingat jalan kekafemu ko. Lagipula aku mau menikmati jalan-jalan berdua dengan Jun-hyung ^^

 **JeongChoi** : Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati nde,

* * *

Wonwoo membaca semuanya tapi dia tak berminat untuk bergabung. Dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan juga membereskan semua bekas makannya. Dirinya mengambil mantel tebal miliknya dan berajalan keluar apartement.

Jarak apartementnya dengan Kafe Jeonghan Hyung tidaklah jauh. Makanya dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada menaiki mobilnya atau bus. Senyum tak pernah lebas dari bibirnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terjebak kedalam pesonanya.

Sesekali dihirupnya aroma musim gugur yang menjadi favoritnya. Aromanya membuat dirinya menjadi tenang. Pandangannya tak sengaja melihat gedung megah yang ada diseberang jalan. Dia bisa melihat sekolahnya dulu. Tempat yang banyak kenangan bagi dia dan teman-temannya.

"Hyung tunggu aku," teriak seorang namja yang sedang berlari.

"Tidak Mau Kim, kau kejar aku saja,kkkk," ujar Wonwoo jahil.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan bayangan masa lalu yang pernah dialaminya. Wonwoo kembali melangkakan kakinya. Sedikit lagi dia akan samapi dikafenya Jeonghan Hyung.

'Aku jadi merindukannya,' ujar Wonwoo dalam hati.

.

Seorang namja terlihat keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Dia terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekitarnya, masih dengan koper yang dia seret. Kaki panjangnya membantu dia mempercepat langkahnya. Sebuah mobil hitam sudah menunggunya. Namja itu pun masuk diikuti sang supir yang baru saja memasuki koper majikannya kedalam bagasi.

"Apa Tuan ingin langsung pulang kerumah?" tanya sang supir.

"Tidak, akntarkan saja aku kekafe Jeonghan Hyung, dan kau bawa saja koperku pulang," jawab namja itu.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda saya mengerti,"

Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Namja itu. Pemandangan diluar membuatnya tertarik, banyak yang berubah dari kota ini. Kenangan-kenangan masa sekolahnya kembali bermunculan. Apalagi saat kenangan manis dirinya dengan seseorang juga ikut muncul.

"Aku merindukanmu dan aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kafe, mengabaikan tulisan 'closed' di pintu kafe. Dan hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Wonwoo~" ujar Jihoon setelah memeluknya.

"Hai, Jihonniee~" balas Wonwoo.

Jihoon lalu melepas pelukannya, dai melihat penampilan Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Dan hanya tinggi badannya sajalah yang berubah.

"Kau semakin tinggi Jeon," ujar Jihoon.

"Dan kau tetap pendek Lee," ledek Wonwoo.

"Yakkk berhenti memanggilku pendek," dan tanpa perasaan Jihoon menginjak kaki Wonwoo.

"Awwww, sakit Ji," ringis Wonwoo.

"Rasakan itu," balas Jihoon lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat kesekelilingnya. Jihoon, Seokmin dan Soonyoung sedang mendekorasi ruangan. Chan -maknae mereka- sedang memompa balon-balon. Aroma Kue yang dipanggang tercium dihidungnya. Wonwoo lalu beranjak menuju dapur dan melihat kedua hyung nya sedang membuat kue.

"Wahhh sepertinya enak," ujar Wonwoo.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing untuk mereka, membuat dua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wonu, kau sudah datang?" tanya Jeonghan basa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung," Wonwoo menghampiri kedua hyungnya. Dan dengan wajah tak berdosa dirinya mencomot satu buah strawberry yang akan dipakai sebagai hiasan kue.

"Aigooo uri Wonu, tak pernah berubah eoh," Jisoo mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Ne, uri Wonu tetap menyukai strawberry," lanjut Jeonghan ikut menggoda.

"Uhhhh berhenti menggodaku hyungdeul," ujar Wonwoo.

"Kkkk~ tapi kami suka menggodamu, bagaimana dong?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Aishhh menyebalkan,"

Wonwoo hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya saat dua hyungnya masih setia meledeknya. Dia duduk dibangku yang tersedia, berhadapan dengan kedua hyungnya. Dia hanya memperhatikan Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang sedang menghias kue.

Wonwoo tak pandai dalam hal memasak, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak membantu mereka, agar kue yang mereka buat tetap aman dan layak untuk dkonsumsi.

"Dimana Seungcheol hyung, Jeoghan hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol sedang mengajak Seunghan jalan-jalan," jawab Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang tetap fokus pada kuenya.

"Apa yang lain sudah datang Wonu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Aku hanya melihat Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin dan Chan diluar," jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi sepertinya Seungkwan dan Vernon sudah datang," ujar Jeonghan saat dirinya bisa mendengar suara nyaring seorang Boo Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya hyung. Aku akan membantu mereka mendekor," ujar Wonwoo lalu pamit kepada kedua hyungnya.

Wonwoo melihat Seungkwan dan Vernon yang sudah ikut bergabung. Wonwoo menghampiri mereka, dan duduk disebelah Jihoon yang sedang menggunting kertas. Wonwoo mengambil gunting disebelah Jihoon dan ikut menggunting-guntingkan kertas.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah yang berarti," jawab Jihoon kalem.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Wonwoo.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka tak menemukan topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Namun pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hubungan kami kan sudah berakhir sejak Lulus Di SHS," jawab Wonwoo tenang.

"Maksudku, hubungan kalian setelah putus," jelas Jihoon.

"Emm, tak ada. Kami sudah tak saling menghubungi. Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang,"

"Kau masih mencintainya,Wonwoo?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuatnya kembali berpikir. Mungkinkah dia masih mencintai sosok itu?

"Aku ijin ke ketoilet dulu,"

Dan kabur adalah pilihan yang dipilih Wonwoo. Dia masih belum tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Jihoon sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Terlihat sekali kalau kau masih mencintainya," ujar Jihoon. "Dasar bodoh," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya diwastafel. Melihat refleksi wajahnya disana. Menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"Hahh, Mungkinkah kalau aku masih mencintainya?" gumam Wonwoo bertanya pada vermin didepannya.

Wonwoo kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan kembali kearah teman-temannya. Wonwoo masih berjalan dengan pikiran yang entah sedang kemana. Soonyoung yang sedang berlari karna mengejar Seokmin tak sengaja menabrak bahunya. Membuat dirinya yang sedang melamun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Hampir saja dia jatuh kalau tak ada sepasang tangan yang memegang kedua bahunya dari belakang. Aroma ini, Wonwoo sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Perlahan Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia bisa kembali melihat wajah itu.

"Kim Mingyu," gumamnya.

"Ne, hyung ini aku," ujar Mingyu saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang sudah tersadar, melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari bahunya. Dan berdiri dengan benar.

"H-hai Mingyu," sapa Wonwoo kaku.

"Hai juga hyung," beda dengan Mingyu yang membalas dengan santai.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang keacara ini," ujar Wonwoo basa-basi.

"Tentu saja aku datang, Jeonghan hyung bisa memutilasiku kalau aku menolak hadir," canda Mingyu.

"Hahaha, kau benar," dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Seseorang bantu aku membawa kue-kue ini keluar," teriak Jeonghan dari arah dapur.

"Biar kubantu hyung," sahut Wonwoo. "Permisi, Mingyu," dan Wonwoo akhirnya punya alasan untuk menghindar dari Mingyu. Terimakasih Jeonghan hyung, kau memang malaikat penolong.

"Mana yang harus kubawa hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Eoh, tumben kau yang datang membantu. Biasanya kan kau paling malas untuk membantu," jawab Jisoo.

"Hah, setidaknya ini lebih baik. Daripada harus berlama-lama bertatapan dengan Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo asal.

"Eoh Mingyu datang Wonwoo ya?" tanya Jeonghan memastikan.

"Dia datang Hyung," balas Wonwoo singkat.

"Wahhh akhirnya keinginanmu terkabul Wonu~" goda Jisoo.

"Siapa yang bilanh ini keinginanku, aku bahkan tak pernah berharap bisa betemu dengan namja menyebalkan itu," kesal Wonwoo lalu membawa kue-kue keluar dari dapur meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang dalam mode jahil.

"Dasar keras kepala, masih saja mengelak," ujar Jeonghan.

"Yaa, Jeon Wonwoo tidak berubah banyak sepertinya," sambung Jisoo.

.

Wonwoo, Minghao, Seungkwan dan Jihoon menata kue-kue diatas meja. Seokmin, Soonyoung, Mingyu dan Jun merapihkan dekorasi. Sedangkan Chan, maknae mereka itu sedang menyusun kado-kadonya. Jeonghan dan Jisoo sedang membersihkan diri mereka. Seungcheol menelepon kalau mereka akan segera datang.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul dibelakang meja yang terdapat kue-kue diatasnya. Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat seseorang membuka pintu. Namja itu berjalan lebih dalam.

"Supriseeee~ " teriak mereka semua berbarengan dengan lampu yang menyala.

Seseorang yang berada digendongan Seungcheol memekik girang. Apalagi sast melihat banyak balon-balon ditempat ini. Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol, lalu mengambil alih Seunghan dari gendongan Seungcheol.

"Saengil Chukkae, uri Seunghan," ujar Jeonghan lalu mencium pipi tembam putranya.

Satu persatu dari mereka menghampiri Seunghan yang berulang tahun hari ini. Umurnya sudah genap 3 tahun -umur korea-. Seunghan sendiri tak berhenti tertawa. Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Seunghan dan tertawa bersama saat melihat wajah merajuk Seunghan karna tak bisa mematikan lilinnya.

Sungguh anak Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung sangatlah manis. Wajahnya perpaduan antara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Walau wajah Seungcheol lebih mendominasi. Tiga bulan menikah, tuhan memberikan anugerah dengan sebuah janin yang dititipkan dalam perut Jeonghan. Membuat keluarga kecil Choi menjadi lengkap.

.

.

.

Acara ulang tahun baru saja selesai, Seunghan sudah dijemput oleh para halmonie dan harabojie nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun cucu pertama mereka. Dan sekarang tinggalah para namja dewasa yang melakukan reuni masa SHS mereka, di meja bundar yang berada dipojok kafe. Posisi duduk mereka adalah Seungcheol-Jeonghan-Wonwoo-Jihoon-Soonyoung-Seokmin-Jisoo-Seungkwan-Vernon-Mingyu-Jun-Minghao-Chan.

Dengan segelas teh dihadapan mereka dan berbagai macam cemilan. Mereka mulai mengobrol mengenang masa lalu. Masa-masa sekolah mereka.

"Huaaa, akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian lagi," Seungkwan lah yang pertama berbicara. "Aku merindukan kalian semua," sambung Seungkwan.

"Ckk, jangan terlalu berlebihan Kwan~" ujar Jihoon.

"Kami bahkan bosan melihatmu diacara televisi," kali ini Hoshi lah yang menyahut.

"Eihhhh bagaimana kau bisa bosan melihat wajah penyanyi papan atas korea ini eoh, seleramu benar-benar payah kalau begitu Kwon," ledek Seungkwan.

"Yakkk berani sekali kau mengataiku payah," dan Soonyoung membalasnya dengan lemparan kacang polong yang mengenai dahi Seungkwan.

"Hyung kau melukai tunanganku," ujar Vernon lalu meniup-niup dahi Seungkwan.

"Hehh? Kalian sudah bertunangan?" tanya Jeonghan memastikan.

Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan termuda mereka, seolah meminta penjelasan akan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Vernon.

"Boo, kau belum memberitahu mereka?" tanya Vernon.

"Ehehehehe aku belum sempat memberitahukan mereka Vernoniee~" jawab Seungkwan.

"Aigooo kau ini," dan Vernon mencubit hidung Seungkwan gemas.

"Wahhh pasti kalian akan menjadi trending topic nantinya," ujar Minghao.

"Itu pasti Hao~ seorang idol korea menikah dengan aktor Hollywood," sambung Jisoo.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat kalau dulu Mingyu lah yang bercita-cita menjadi bintang Hollywood, tapi malah Vernon lah yang jadi bintang Hollywood," ingat Seungcheol.

"Kau mau aku dibakar appaku hidup-hidup kalau tak meneruskan perusahaannya hyung," canda Mingyu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan menjadi dokter anak Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Emm menyenangkan hyung, mereka semua manis-manis. Aku suka melihat senyum anak-anak itu," jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Bahkan salah satu wali pasiennya ada yang melamarnya loh hyung," bongkar Jihoon.

"Yakkk Lee Jihoon kenapa kau membongkarnya," kesal Wonwoo.

"Hehehe, mianhae Wonu~"

"Jinja? Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya hyung?" tanya Vernon.

"Emmm dia bukan tipeku," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Bukan karna masih mengaharpkan orang dimasa lalumu kan hyung," tebak Seokmin yang tepat sasaran.

Membuat teh yang diminum Wonwoo tersembur keluar. Seokmin ini kalau bicara selalu tak bisa disaring. Dasar kuda liar.

"Ini, bersihkan bibirmu," Mingyu memberikan sapu tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Emmm, terimakasih," Wonwoo mengambil sapu tangan yang diberikan Mingyu.

Mereka yang ada disana, hanya bisa tersenyum gemas dengan kedua teman mereka. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas kalau masih saling mencintai, tapi dengan keras kepalanya mereka tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya masing-masing.

"Ahhh iya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian," ujar Jihoon. "Soon, ambilkan tasku diatas sofa," suruh Jihoon dan dituruti dengan patuh oleh Soonyoung.

"Apa yang mau kau berikan, Ji?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kalian pasti akan terkejit hyungdeul,kkkk," kekeh Chan.

"Terkejut?" koor mereka semua.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan perkataan Chan, dia hanya iri karna cintanya tak kunjung diterima Dongjin," ujar Jihoon tak nyambung.

"Pfttt~ jadi Dongjin belum membalas perasaan mu juga Chan," ujar Vernon.

"Sudah lebih baik kau menyerah saja mengejar Dongjin," usul Seokmin mempropokator.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati My baby Dongjin hyungdeul," tekad Chan.

Soonyoung kembali dengan tas milik Jihoon. Lalu membagikan sebuah kertas tebal kepada teman-temannya.

"Mwo? Kalian akan menikah?" dan Seungkwanlah yang memulai pertanyaan dengan heboh.

"Wahhh aku tak menyangka kalau kalian akan menikah juga akhirnya," ujar Jeonghan.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menjinakkan Lee Jihoon," dan ucapan Wonwoo berhadiah sebuah jitakan dari namja disebelahnya.

"Kau pikir aku hewan buas apa, yang butuh dijinakkan" kesal Jihoon.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Wonwoo.

"Berarti di BooSoonSeok yang forever alone hanyalah Seokmjn," ledek Seungkwan.

"Eitsss siapa bilang, akun sudab punya kekasih ko," dan Seokmin menunjukkan genggaman tangannya dengan Jisoo.

"Mwo? Kau berpacaran dengan Jisoo hyung?" pertanyaan heboh kali ini keluar dari mulut Soonyoung.

Seokmin memabalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar, sedangkan Jisoo hanya menunduk tersenyum malu.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah pasangan Junhao?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Emmm sebenarnya kami sudah menikah hyung," jawab Jun.

"Mwo? Kalian sudah menikah dan tidak mengundang kami," teriak teman-temannya kompak.

Jawaban Jun sukses membuat mereka terkejut. Teman macam apa mereka, yang tidak mnegundang teman-temannya kepesta pernikahannya.

"Emmm pernikahan kami terlalu mendadak hyungdeul, saengdeul," ujar Minghao.

"Huum aku langsung menikahi Minghao setelah babanya membuatku babak belur,"

"Itu salah kau sendiri yang membuatku hamil sebelum kita resmi menikah," kesal Minghao.

Dan perkataan Minghao sukses membuat Jeonghan Shock.

"Minghao? Kau sedang hamil?" pertanyaan Jeonghan mewakili semuna orang yang ada disana.

"Ne eomma. Aku sedang mengandung 2 bulan," jawab Minghao dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Wahhh Jun, kau parah. Masa menghamili anak orang sebelum menikah," ujar Mingyu.

"Setidaknya aku masih bertanggung jawab untuk baby Hao ku," ujar Jun sambil mengelus perut Minghao.

"Kalau begitu Seunghan akan segera memiliki teman," ujar Jisoo.

"Berarti hanya tinggal Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang belum mempunyai pasangan, minus Chan yang aku yakin akan segera mendapatkan Dongjin," ujar Jeonghan.

"Terimakasih eomma," balas Chan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Seuncheol.

Wowoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia juga iri sebenarnya dengan teman-temanya yang sudah memilki pasangan dan sebentar lagi akan membuat keluarga kecil.

"Aku, tak tahu. Belum ada yang cocok dengan kriteriaku hyung," jawab Wonwoo lalu meminum tehnya untuk mengalihkan rasa canggungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Gyu?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku," teman-temannya masih menunggu jawaban Mingyu. "Aku masih mengharapkan seseorang yang pernah tersakiti oleh keegoisanku dulu," jawab Mingyu dengan mata yang menatap lurus kerah Wonwoo.

Sedang yang ditatap lebih memilih membuang muka. Menekan sekuat tenaga air mata yang akan mengalir keluar. Dia tak mau menangis didepan teman-temannya hanya karna luka yang kembali terbuka.

.

.

.

Keadaan kafe Jeonghan masih ramai seperti tadi. Jeonghan dan Jisoo masih mencuci piring-piring. Seungcheol sedang mengerjakan sedikit perkerjaannya. Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan masih asik bercanda mengenang grup mereka dulu 'BooSoonSeok' dan Vernon akan selalu berada disamping Seungkwan. Minghao dan Jun sedang bermain dengan Seunghan yang sudah kembali. Minghao ingin belajar menjaga anak katanya.

Mingyu masih berdiri memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang duduk diayunan dihalaman belakang kafe Jeonghan. Wonwoonya tak berubah, masih berwajah manis dan menyukai musim gugur. Ingin rasanya dia mengahmpiri Wonwoo, dan bergabung untuk menikmati udara musim gugur seperti dulu.

"Kenapa hanya memperhatikannya saja Gyu?" tanya Jihoon yang sekarang berdiri disamping Mingyu.

"Jihoon hyung," ujar Mingyu saat tahu kalau Jihoon lah yang berada disampingnya. "Emm aku lebih baik melihatnya dari jauh saja," jawab Mingyu.

"Ckkk, kau terlalu pengecut Gyi," ledek Jihoon.

"Hehh, kau benar hyung. Aku memang pengecut," gumam Mingyu.

"Aishhh, aku lelah melihat kalian berdua," kesal Jihoon. "Cepat bilang padanya kalau kau masih mencintainya,"

"Tak perlu hyung, aku tak mau mengganggu Wonwoo hyung. Lagipula, seperrtinya Wonwoo hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi,"

"Ckkk ternyata ucapan Soonyoung benar ya, kalau kau itu manusia yang sangat tidak peka,"

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Hah, memangnya kau tak bisa lihat kalau Wonwoo masih mencintaimu eoh?" tanya Jihoon sebal.

Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Mingyu. Karna yang dia lihat, Wonwoo hyungnya sudah tidak mencintai dirinya.

"Mana mungkin Wonwoo hyung masih mencintaiku," gumam Mingyu.

"Menolak semua namja yang mengajaknya berpacaran sampai mengajaknya menikah, menolak semua namja yang dijodohkan kedua orang tuanya, dan selalu datang ketaman tempat kalian pertama merayakan anniversary setiap tanggal jadi kalian," jelas Jihoon, "Apa itu masih kurang untuk membuktikan kalau Wonwoo masih mengharapkanmu Kim pabbo," kesal Jihoon.

Mingyu terdiam memikirkan perkataan Jihoon. Bisakah dia berharap kalau Wonwoo memang masih mencintainya dan menunggu dirinya. Bisakah kali ini dia meminta tuhan untuk mengabulkan harapannya.

Mingyu akhirnya beranjak meningglkan Jihoon, dan berjalan keluar kafe. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih setia terduduk diatas ayunan.

"Dasar, namja bodoh. Begitu saja harus dipropokasi dulu. Pokoknya aku akan menagih traktiran kalau mereka jadian lagi,"

Sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, menumpukkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Jihoon.

"Calon istriku menjadi cupid lagi eoh?" tanya Soonyoung setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman disudut bibir Jihoon.

"Emmm, begitulah. Aku greget melihat mereka berdua Soonyoungiee," jawab Jihoon.

"Kkkk, kita semua merasakan hal yang sama Jihooniee sayang,"

Soonyoung kemudian menarik dagu Jihoon dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Jihoon tak menolaknya kali ini. Dirinya selalu terbuai dengan ciuman lembut dari Soonyoung. Dia tak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Soonyoung namja yang dia benci sepenuh hati dulu.

.

.

.

Mingyu mendudukan dirinya diayunan sebelah Wonwoo. Menghadap kedepan seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan.

"Kau tak kedinginan hyung?" tanya Mingyu basa-basi.

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

Mingyu kembali terdiam. Dia tak yakin kalau perkataan Jihoon itu benar. Buktinya Wonwoo masih menjawab pertanyaanya dengan singkat.

"Hyung aku minta maaf," ujar Mingyu setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Untuk semua yang kulakukan padamu, maaf karna menyakitimu waktu itu," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Mingyu.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Gyu. Itu semua memang salahku yang berselingkuh dibelakangmu," ujar Wonwoo dengan penekanan pada kata selingkuh.

"Aniooo hyung, aku sudsh tahu semuanya. Jungkook sudah memberitahuku semuanya," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo kemabali terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Jadi, Mingyu sudah tahu.

"Apa gunanya kau tahu sekarang, itu semua tidak akan merubah apapun yang sudah terjadi,"

"Hyung, tak bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Mingyu pada akhirnya.

Wonwoo terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Dia bimbang, tak bisa dipungkiri memang kalau dirinya masih mencintai Mingyu. Karna bagaimanapun Mingyu sudah menemani hari-harinya selama tiga tahun. Dan dia tak bisa menemukan orang yang seperti Mingyu.

"Sepertinya tak bisa ya hyung," ujar Mingyu dengan suara yang serak.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Masih tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung, kalau tak bisa tak usah dipaksakan. Aku mengerti kalau kau belum bisa memaafkanku," ujar Mingyu lalu bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung, kau juga cepatlah masuk. Udara semakin dingin," Mingyu lalu berbalik arah.

Wonwoo akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh hatinya. Dia lalu berdiri dan menarik lengan Mingyu hingga berbalik. Menjinjitkan sedikit kakinya dan mencium bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu yang mendapat ciuman dadakan dari Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam. Masih tak percaya kalau Wonwoo mencium bibirnya. Perlahan, Wonwoo melepas ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh tegap Mingyu.

"Jangan pergi Gyu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," ujar Wonwoo. "Aku mau untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, memulai kembali kisah kita berdua," lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Wonwoo. Ini nyatakan? Dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Hyung kau serius?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Aku serius Gyu," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Dia benar-benar merasakan kebahagian yang tuhan berikan. Tanpa berpikir, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo, dan membawa tubuh dalam gendongannya berputar.

"Arghhh, Gyu aku pusing," keluh Wonwoo.

"Kkkk~ aku bahagia Wonnie, kau membuatku bahagia," teriak Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian berhenti berputar dan menurunkan Wonwoo. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi halus milik kekasihnya dan mentap kedua mata indah Wonwoo.

"Saranghae Jeon Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu.

"Mmm, Nado saranghae Kim Mingyu," balas Wonwoo.

Perlahan wajah mereka mulai saling mendekat. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, sedikit lagi Mingyu akan bisa merasakan bibir manis Wonwoo. Namun-

"Kalian berdua, ditunggu traktirannya,"

Teriakan teman-teman mereka membatalkan ciuman mereka. Mingyu menatap mereka semua kesal sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Aishhh kalian semua mengganggu saja. Aku akan traktir kalian makan direstoran italia besok,"

Dan ucapan Mingyu membuat teman-temannya bersorak senang.

"Tunggu, kalau Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung berpacaran, itu berarti hanya aku yang berstatus jomblo," ratap Chan.

"Kkkk~ SEMANGAT URI MAKNAE," teriak semua hyungdeulnya dan menyebabkan Seunghan menangis karna tidurnya terganggu oleh para orang dewasa.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Maaf karna muncul dengan ff baru bukannya melanjutkan ff ku yang belum finish. Aku bingung mau meneruskan ff yang mana. Menurut kalian enakkan meneruskan ff yang mana terlebih dahulu? Aku tahu tulisin ini jelek dan aneh pastinya, tapi aku masih berharap ada yg membaca dan mereviewnya.

Ok, see you . mind to review?


End file.
